


Silent Conversations

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there were things both Ankh and Eiji shouldn’t – maybe couldn’t – say aloud, but they both understood the words the other said and didn’t say, even if no one else ever did. Set during 32</p><p>Written: May 7, 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.  
> Warning: Slash, not extremely heavily, but enough that you know it’s there and that there was likely a pre-established relationship of some slashy sort before this story  
> AN:I just had to, because the conversation – or rather the pauses between what was said – was ripe with slashable subtext XD and I’m sure I wasn’t the only one who saw it  
> AN2:I’ve tweaked what the two have said a little to match both sets of translations (TVNihon and Overtime), though either way the feeling behind them is the same.

Sometimes there were things both Ankh and Eiji shouldn’t – maybe couldn’t – say aloud, but they both understood the words the other said and didn’t say, even if no one else ever did. One such time was after Eiji’s past had been revealed, when others who had no part in their conversation were just downstairs and could come up and listen in on them at any point.

When Eiji walked into their shared room, closing the door behind them, Ankh asked, “Are you going to be okay?” _Physically and mentally? I’m worried._

Picking up his shirt so that he could put it on again, Eiji muttered, “Yeah…” _Physically…eventually, maybe both._

There was silence for a few moments after Eiji pulled on his shirt and sat in the chair, staring fixedly out the window. A bit disturbed by the other’s silent and slightly morose behavior, Ankh went with his instincts in order to bring Eiji out of his mood.

Hopping down from his perch, Ankh strode over to stand beside Eiji, arms crossing as he said, “You used to be a whirlpool of desire.” _Why didn’t you tell me?_

Rocking a bit in his chair, Eiji glanced at Ankh before replying, “I suppose…” _I’m sorry._ The brunette moved from the chair to sitting on his bed facing the blonde as he continued, “But I’ve forgotten about that. I can’t obsess over it forever.” _There was never a good time, and, like you with the former OOO, I preferred not to think about it._

Ankh stared at the brunette a for moment, knowing he was right, before he looked out the window again, shifting a bit so that he stood directly in front of it. There was a long pause before Ankh broke the silence again by saying “You do know don’t you…that there are Cores in you.” _You need to be careful. We don’t know what they might do to you, what kind of effects they might have._

Gripping at the spot where the medals had entered, Eiji replied, “Yeah…more or less.” _I can’t promise anything but to try._ Eiji leaned forward a bit, elbows moving to rest on his knees, before he continued, “But that doesn’t change what I have to do.” _No matter what the cost._

Ankh looked over at the other male, frowning, and watched as Eiji pulled off his boots and laid back on his bed before finishing, “For now, I guess I’ll just keep savings those before me.” _I have to protect them, and I have to help you get your body back so **you** can be whole again._

Scoffing a bit to hide his reaction to the unspoken words, Ankh turned to walk back to his own bed as he said, “Thank goodness you’re a fool…” _Even if I hate that you put yourself in more danger than necessary, I guess I can’t say I mind the reasons so much._

Watching the blonde, Eiji asked, “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” _Really?_

Ankh climbed up onto his own bed as he replied, “Maybe.” _Of course, idiot._

Eiji smiled slightly before he sighed, eyes moving upwards as his mind drifted, for a moment, onto what had happened that day. Shutting his eyes, Eiji firmly put that out of his mind. Things had changed, yes, and the others outside this room – Hina-chan certainly and maybe Goto-san as well – would likely look at him differently – maybe, probably, with unwanted, unneeded, pity – now that Date-san had told them the full story of what had happened a year ago. He knew, though, that the blonde across the room from him would treat him as he always had – a bit gruffly, but with the second, deeper connection the two of them had unwittingly created that had led to the hidden, softer feelings – and, especially as he had never expected such a thing, that was more than enough for him.


End file.
